The One shots of the Shadow
by Shad0w W0lf
Summary: A collection of one shots. There arn't many now but will probably be more in the future
1. Safest Place in the World

Hi! This is my first Inufic and was inspired by a picture I saw on Elfwood. This is my attempt at doing something sweet and fluffy and I feel proud of myself because I am more of a comedy type writer. shakes head Anyway, this is just a one shot so I hope you all enjoy.

http/elfwood.lysator.liu.se/fanq/p/h/phakkara2/sesshomarurin.jpg.html

This is the site where the picture is, just in case you wanted to see it.

Safest Place in the World

Dark had descended and the stars twinkled in the sky. Night time was the territory of all things hidden. A time for the hidden things, both good and bad, to emerge where the harsh light of the day could not touch them.

In a small clearing a young girl is tossing and turning, her mind caught up in a nightmare she could not escape. The memory of the day when her village was attacked had come back to haunt her. But what made it worse was that her protector was nowhere to be seen in her dream.

She whimpered and a pair of golden eyes snapped open, darting in her direction. He could smell the fear coming of her in waves and was forced to wonder what she dreamed that would get that kind of reaction. She gave a moan and another whimper.

"Master…where are you?" she cried softly in her sleep.

He looked around and saw his third companion still fast asleep, the dreams of a mortal girl never touching his. He looked back at the girl who was now crying softly in her sleep and mumbling.

"Master, help me."

His face softened, after all the night was the time for the hidden things to emerge. Reaching over he gently shook the girl awake. With a sob she opened her eyes. He settled down near her, his back against a tree.

"Come here." He said softly patting his lap.

The girl crawled over and curled up in his lap, fighting back the tears.

"What has troubled you?" he asked.

"A bad dream." She replied.

"What was it about this dream that made you sad?"

"You were not there to keep me safe, My Lord."

"Then dry your tears for I am here now."

"Yes, My Lord." The girl said before snuggling deeper, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Can I sleep Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

He shifted his large furry accessory so that she could pillow her head on it. As she drifted into sleep he looked down and smiled.

"Yes Rin, sleep, for you are in the safest place in the world."


	2. Next Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own anythingI just write for my own amusment :D

This is my first songfic, I've been dying to write one for ages asI get most of my inspirations and ideas from songs. The song is call Untitled by Simple Plan.

Enjoy

**Next Lifetime**

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see_

_But I'm blinded by the white light_

He opened his eyes, his vision blurring slightly before snapping into focus. Unfortunately with such focus came an awareness of the pain that riddled his body.

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

He tried to sit up, to find out where he was, but was quickly forced to lie back down due to a stabbing pain in his head. As he laid there waiting for the pain to ease, he suddenly remembered how he got there. This time he jerked himself up and, gritting his teeth against the pain, proceeded to crawl across the ground. He had seen her fall somewhere nearby; he had been so close…

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No, I can't stand the pain_

So close. He kept crawling determinedly over the ground that was slick with blood and entrails. He was so close. There! There she was! He managed to reach her side before collapsing next to her. After a few moments he struggled up into a sitting position and placed a hand on the side of her face, she was so pale that he feared she might be dead. Suddenly a slight groan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"Miroku?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

_How could this happen to me_

"I'm right here Sango," Miroku whispered back, his voice equally hoarse, "Always right here."

_I've made my mistakes_

"Did we do it?" Sango asked, "Are we free?"

_Got nowhere to run_

"Yes," Miroku answered pulling the cloth and prayer beads from his right hand and holding it up for her to see, "We did it, we're free."

_The night goes on_

Sango smiled weakly and reached a hand up to touch the smooth flesh of his palm.

_As I'm fading away_

He grasped her hand and drew it up to his cheek.

"We're going to be alright," He told her, "We just need to find the others and go to Kaede's to recover, and then everything will be alright."

_I'm sick of this life_

Sango nodded then started to close her eyes.

_I just want to scream_

As she started to relax, Miroku started to panic. He knew that she was badly injured and if he let her go to sleep then she would slip away beyond his reach. He gently tapped her cheeks.

"Sango, please stay awake. You have to stay awake. When we get somewhere safe then you can sleep, I promise, but for now you have to stay awake." His voice was carrying a hint of desperation.

_How could this happen to me_

"But I'm so tired. We won, surely I can rest now?" she said.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound_

_But no one hears me_

"Not yet Sango, when we get you to a safe place you can sleep all you want, just not yet." Miroku answered, "Talk to me."

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I want to start this all over again_

"About what?" Sango asked as a fog started to envelope her mind, dulling all of her senses.

_So I try to hold_

_Onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explained what happened_

Miroku knew she was dying but stubbornly refused to acknowledge that fact. He gathered gently into his lap.

"Don't leave me Sango, please don't leave. I love you." His voice grew thick.

_And I can't erase the things_

_That I've done_

_No I can't_

Sango looked up into his eyes, "I know, I love you too," she said softly, "I have for a long time."

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

"Then when you get better, marry me. I promise if you do I will always be there for you. Always." Miroku said firmly.

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

As he uttered those words the fog was temporarily banished from her mind. Tears formed in her eyes as an awareness of her body's condition entered her mind, she was dying and nothing short of a miracle could save her now.

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Miroku looked at her, waiting. Finally she smiled and whispered, "Yes Miroku, I will marry you. But not in this lifetime, I won't make it."

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

A stricken look came over his face, "No! Don't say things like that, you'll make it. When your better we'll get married and get a hut; we'll raise and family and grow old together."

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

"If you say so." Sango said quietly, she was fast running out of energy, "Kiss me Miroku."

_I'm sick of this life_

With no hesitation he pressed his lips against hers, savouring the sweet taste of her skin. Finally he broke the kiss and drew back. Sango had the most peacefully serene look her face.

_I just want to scream_

"Goodbye Miroku, thank you… for… your… love." Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes, her soul leaving the confines of her earthly body. Miroku was stunned and it took a few moments for him to react.

_How could this happen to me?_

When he did react, it was to let out a howl of grief and clutch her body close. He started to rock back and forth murmuring her name over and over. This was how he was found half and hour later by his friends.

_**About 500 years later in the modern era…**_

Sanako sat quietly sipping on her coffee. She was waiting for boyfriend to arrive. She checked her watch; he should be here any minute now. Picking up her cup she took another sip and mused on what he wanted to see her about. All he had told her on the phone was to meet him at the coffee shop at one because he had a surprise for her. She gave a grin as she remembered the first day that she had met him. She had gone out with a friend and had met up with another friend who had introduced them to Taro, one of his childhood friends who had recently returned to the area. She gave a slight shake of her head and another small smile.

Her first impression of him was that he was a complete and utter pervert, yet some deep feeling had compelled her not to write him off straight away. It was the same deep feeling that had had her yearning for a certain dream man ever since she was old enough to start considering boyfriends. That feeling had left a trail of broken hearts behind her but for some reason she had not been overly concerned because she was searching. After spending the night talking with Taro she found whole new levels to him and had realised that this was her dream man. This was the face that she had always seen in her dreams, the arms that held her and the voice that had said to her that he would always be by her side.

Within a week they were going out and now, two years later, she was waiting in a coffee shop to find out what his surprise was.

"Thinking deep thoughts?"

She gave a start then turned around to smile warmly at the owner of the voice.

"Only thinking of you." She replied.

Taro smiled back as he sat down opposite her. Sanako raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"So what is this surprise you promised me?" she asked playfully.

He simply gave a broad grin and reached into his pocket to get something before standing up. Her curiosity was piqued now as she waited. Then to her complete astonishment he kneeled down on one knee before and opened the little box in his hand. Inside a ring sparkled at her.

"Will you marry me? I promise if you do I will always be there for you. Always." He asked.

Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes as she answered with no hesitation, "Yes, I will."

Taro gave a whoop of happiness and jumped up to sweep her into a hug. The entire coffee shop was clapping for them. He finally set her down and slipped the ring over her finger. As the ring of metal and semi-precious stones slid on something deep within her soul clicked into place and a deep feeling of _right_ swept through her body. She felt that she had achieved something that had been denied to her for a long time.

As they sat back down at their table she never felt happier and knew that she would live a long and happy life with this man. A house, a family and the simple joy of growing old together.


	3. Blood Red Love

This fic was inspired by another Good Charlotte song called Bloody Valentine. But don't worry it is not a song fic. Although I thought about it, I just couldn't think of any other of the characters that would fit this situation so I settled on these three. So enjoy another of Shadow's one shots.

**WARNING: **This fic may contain situations not appropriate for younger readers as it includes some violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. If I did do you really think I would be writing fanfics about them?

Blood Red Love

A warm evening breeze blew gently as a very happy couple walked down a street. They were chatting, laughing and just enjoying each other's company in general.

Across the street, hidden by bushes a pair of eyes watched them. Koga ground his teeth in frustration, she was supposed to be his, she wasn't supposed to have fallen for that idiot. She was far too good for the likes of him. He watched as another burst of laughter sprung from his beloved's lips. But never mind he was going to remedy the situation and get the woman he loved in the process.

Quietly, he followed them as they made their way down the street towards her house. He waited, and growled, as the scum captured her lips in an intense goodbye kiss. After he had left and she had closed the door behind her, Koga waited for just a bit longer before leaving his hiding spot and crossing the street to her door. He raised his hand and gave a few short raps. A moment later he heard her walking to the door and she opened it.

His heart skipped a beat, as it always did, at the sight of her beauty. That long, luxurious, beautiful black hair. Her soft creamy skin and her sparkling brown eyes, which were his favorite feature. She beamed at the sight of him.

"Hi Kagome." He said.

"Koga!" She gave him a hug, "How are you? I haven't seen you around much for the past couple of weeks."

Koga smiled, "Yeah, I've been pretty busy. What with work and everything, but I had some spare time so I decided to drop by." Liar, he thought to himself, you've seen her almost everyday you just made sure that she didn't see you. He didn't like lying to his Kagome but sometimes he had to.

"Why don't you come in. I've got some time to spare." Kagome offered, standing away from her door.

Koga looked at the now dark sky, "Sorry, I'd love to but I can't, I've got some business to attend to. But I'll see you soon, ok?"

Kagome gave a fake pout, "Alright, but you've got to promise to come see me again soon, alright? I can't have you becoming a stranger."

He nodded, how he loved her pout, so innocent yet so seductive at the same time. "I promise. See ya later." He said before walking down the garden path and on to the street.

"Bye." Kagome shouted before closing the door behind her.

As Koga walked down the street a smile crept over his lips. Seeing her just confirmed his course of action. He wasn't far away now; just a few more houses and he would be there. When he arrived he did a quick search of the neighbourhood to make sure no one was looking before slipping quietly into the yard of his most hated rival.

"Inuyasha." He growled softly as he saw him through the window.

Inuyasha. That was the name of the man who had captured Kagome's heart a year ago. A man who wasn't worthy of her love and could never return it with the same passion that he could. No other man could love Kagome as much as he did; no other could show the same amount of devotion that he could. Creeping around to the back he found that the back door was unlocked and led into the kitchen. He knew that Inuyasha was in his bathroom having a shower and wouldn't hear him come in, but he tried to be quiet nonetheless as he opened a drawer and pulled out a large, sharp kitchen knife. Perfect.

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and quickly dried and dressed himself in his bedroom. He quickly rubbed the towel over his hair before tossing it through the bathroom door to the laundry basket stashed there. But the towel fell short, landing instead on the tiles. He gave a shrug, he'd pick it up later, Kagome was going to be over soon to watch some movies and he still had to make some popcorn to enjoy with them.

He padded out and into the lounge room, his bare feet enjoying the soft plush carpeting. He stopped in the lounge room, funny he didn't remember turning the light off before he left. His hand found the switch and flipped it. But nothing happened. He gave a curse; the damn bulb must've blown. Suddenly the lamp next to his favourite chair lit up. Inuyasha looked up and gave a deeper frown coupled with a growl. Sitting in his chair was Koga, idly playing with a kitchen knife. He didn't like Koga, detested him actually, there was just something about him that just rubbed him all wrong. For Kagome's sake he had tried being nice to him and had tried to tolerate him but it just didn't work and Kagome wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell her that he didn't like or trust him. And now he was here, trespassing in his house.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha ground out between clenched teeth.

Koga just looked at him with a sadistic smile, "To correct a little... _mistake_ that my dear friend seems to have made."

"And what mistake is that?"

"You." With that Koga launched himself out of the chair and straight at Inuyasha, the knife before him.

Inuyasha managed to dodge the initial assault but Koga quickly regained his form and came after him again. This time Inuyasha wasn't quick enough and ended up with a cut across his arm. Hissing at the sharp burst of pain he faced Koga. At the look in Koga's eyes he realised that the idiot was going to kill him, he was actually going to _kill _him. Before he could contemplate any further Koga was after him again. This time Inuyasha grabbed him and tried to wrest the knife from his hand. They ended up knocking over lamps, smashing the coffee table and tumbling over furniture.

Koga grimaced, the scum was putting up more of a fight then first expected and he was having a hard time keeping a grip on the handle even with him pinned underneath. Suddenly the front door slammed shut and a voice was heard.

"Inuyasha?"

The men stopped struggling for a moment as Kagome's voice drifted through the house. Inuyasha reacted first.

"KAGOME! CALL THE..."

He was cut off as Koga took the opportunity to use Inuyasha's distraction to free his hand and plunge the knife deep into his rival's chest. Running feet soon revealed Kagome as she came to find out what was happening. At the entrance to the room she froze and watched as the knife descended for the second time into her beloved's chest. Ripping her eyes from the blood that welled up from the wound she look at the attacker, only to be struck with horror again as she saw it was none other then Koga. After what seemed like years, she finally found her voice.

"INUYASHA! NOOO!" she screamed as she ran forward and dropped to his side, putting her hands over the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding, heedless of Koga. But she was too late; the blood was spilling out too quickly, seeping between her fingers and onto the floor.

"I... Love...You." Inuyasha whispered to her before his body relaxed, his heart stilled and the last breath left his body.

Kagome just stared, dumbfounded, unable to believe it was actually happening. She looked up at Koga, her sweet gentle Koga, her best friend in the world and all she saw was the monster that he had become.

Koga looked down into her eyes, those soft brown eyes, the windows to her soul and the fear and betrayal that he saw in them broke his heart. He now knew that she would never be his. He fell to his knees beside her and was further hurt when she flinched away him. Yes, he could never have her now. Well, if he couldn't have her...

"I'm sorry Kagome," He said softly, "I love you. I just wanted the best for you."

The blood slicked knife flashed once more.

_OOOOOOOO_

Red and blue lights flashed and neighbours milled around the police tape line as two bodies in body bags were wheeled out of the house and into the coronary van. A detective broke away from questioning the neighbours to walk over to the police officer directing other officers around the crime scene.

"Have you identified the bodies?" the detective asked.

The officer nodded, "Yes, the next of kin will be notified as soon as possible."

The detective massaged the bridge of his nose, "How's the girl holding up?"

"The paramedics say that she is suffering from shock and they want to take her to the hospital for overnight observation." The officer replied pointing over to the ambulance, "They are just waiting in case you had any questions you needed to ask."

With a nod the detective walked over to the van and crouched down in front of the girl.

"Hey, can you tell me your name?" he asked gently.

"Ka...Kagome." she replied her voice shaky and her face pale.

"Can you tell me what happened here?"

"He... Koga kill...killed him. Then... then kill...killed him... himself." She stuttered out before collapsing into a fit of sobbing.

The paramedic put a hand on the shoulder of the detective, "Look, can this wait? We need to get her to the hospital and get in contact with her family."

The detective nodded and stood up as the paramedic bundled Kagome into the van. As the ambulance drove off the detective just shook his head.

"Poor girl." He muttered.

_OOOOOOOO_

HA HA, I had you going for a minute there, didn't I? You thought Koga would kill Kagome, didn't you? Hmmm, after this depressing story I think I should do a comedy one next. Heh, keep your eyes peeled for the next one shot.


End file.
